


The Look in Your Eyes

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru alone in her room, thinking of him...
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Look in Your Eyes

She thinks of the blazing look he gave her in the classroom. The piercing, unwavering stare. It sent her in a spiral, her face becoming so heated she was sure he could feel it like steam.

Tohru adores Kyo's eyes. Both his hair and eyes reminded her of the sunset. Soft, gentle, firey... just like him.

Alone in her room, lying upon her bed, she uses that image to guide her hand down her body. Her hand palms at her chest through her school uniform wishing it was Kyo's hand instead. Tohru's cheeks pinken her heart races. Everyone would likely think she would never do something like this, but she can't get that look out of her head. She has to do something with the pent up feelings stirring inside her. 

She continues to massage her chest, her left hand moving downward. It pushes up her skirt and touches the fabric of her panties. Tohru softly moans, the moment she has shared with Kyo flash in her mind. Every look, smile, touch...

She would not let anyone take him away from her. She was going to make sure of it.

Tohru mews out, her hands dripping under the material of her underwear and touching herself. She pictures Kyo beside her, touching her himself, making her gasp. He'd probably be embarrassed, his adorable face flushed in pink. But then he would inch closer to her, his warm breath on her ear. She'd turn forward him, whispering his name, his lips inching closer to her own -

Her fingers keep moving steadily, she's almost at her peak - just a little more - "Ohhh Kyo-"

The door to her bedroom opens, and Tohru is still too much in her wrapped up in her pleasure to notice.

"Oh shit!"

Kyo is standing in the doorway. The sound of his voice makes her flinch as she looks over at him. Her entire face resembles a cherry.

"K-Kyo-kun! I-" Tohru doesn't move her hand. Before she can say more, he's already gone.

She can hear him cursing. He's bumped into his door, and then he flees downstairs.

"Shit! Crap!"

"What's going on? Did you do something, Kyo?"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!"

* * *

  
The next morning, they both avoid looking at each other during breakfast. Yuki is already gone to school early, and Shigure tries to make conversation but it falls on deaf ears.

Tohru bites her lower lip. She needs to talk to him.

When breakfast is done, they bid Shigure goodbye and head to school. Usually, they'd be at least talking, but considering...

_I need to be brave..._

"Kyo-"

"Tohru-"

The sound of their names crosses past their lips at the same time. Both turn to look at each other, blushing. 

"No, you go first." Kyo offers. 

"Umm.. I just, I'm sorry about yesterday, Kyo-Kun- I wasn't expecting-"

"It's fine, Tohru, geez.. you're only human. Just... make sure you lock your door, okay?" Kyo places a hand to his face, his blush becoming redder as he recalls the memory. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had honestly found it... arousing. He turns his head away, groaning inwardly to himself for thinking such things. 

"I'm so-"

"Tohru, please, can we talk about something else?"

"I- yes, of course..."


End file.
